Wrestling for redemption: Mikel vs Dragonfire
by astrodragon25
Summary: Sequel to wrestling against the american dragon. It's set in Houston, one month after the first match. Very surprising opponents and results.
1. Chapter 1

_Wrestling against the American Dragon: Redemption_

_Note: I am now writing the sequel (if u could call it that) to my first story. It's called redemption because…well you can find out. I do not own wwe, or adjl; just the character Mikel Richardson._

**Chapter 1: Meeting again**

"Thanks for the ride dad. Make sure you watch my match, ok?" Mikel said.

"No prob" said his father.

As he watched his father leave, Mikel thought on his new strategy and the match of the century (again). He remember a month ago when he lost his title to his friend Jake (Dragonfire) in New York, thanks to the distraction by the two chairmans, King Hammer and Vince McMahon.

In the locker room….

Mikel sat on his locker, concentrated and relaxed with an ipod. He figured he needed some music, so he started listening to it. Out of the corner of his eyes, there was a shaded figure by him, but Mikel didn't care. He knew who he was. It was his opponent, the KEWL and WWE champion: Dragonfire.

"You ready, or are you scared?" Mikel asked with the sense of teasing. "As if; I am so giving you a nyc beatdown" his opponent replied with the same tone of cockiness as before.

"Whatever. You're in my territory now, buddy." Mikel thought as he walked out to the arena entrance. His opponent followed him.

As they were walking, they didn't realize of the pact that a group made with one goal: a secret, a BIG secret was to be revealed.

**Hmmm… what pact was made? What secret was to be revealed? Let's see what chapter 2 brings us….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of my story. This is mainly the entrances and the surprise twist of the story. Here we go!!! **

_**Chapter 2: The Shocking Truth **_

__

Everyone was anticipating this moment, for it was going to be one of the most exciting matches of all time. Mikel came out with a whole new concept…

(limp bizkit's "rollin" plays)

The crowd cheered for their hometown hero, coming out with a blue robe on a yamaha four-wheeler with a craig biggio: to celebrate his legacy (along with the 3000 hit mark) then did his signature head cracks as he was on the top rope. He had the usual calm look: he practiced his strategy with training along with 12 straight hours for ps2 wrestling games.

"Come on!!!" Mikel issued out.

Jake came out really fired up. Trapt's "Headstrong" played as he came out with both belts: Mikel didn't really care- he just wanted his wwe belt back. Jake did his moves, ending up with making some weird sign with his claws that pleased his crowd.

Then, the bell ring, starting his match.

"Fuck this. I'm kicking your ass like I should do it to you- quick and painless." Mikel yelled as he was on a roll. I mean, making Jake's awesome dragon form go to shame. Little did Jake know that Mikel was watching video of Jake's battles and "matches" and pretty much knew what he would do. Mikel was about to end it when something unexpected happened.

"Hold on! We have an announcement!!" said the chairman of the WWE, Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon, asshole to all and pain in the neck to Mikel. "I decided to make a partnership with KEWL and have now made it a tag team match." Then Vince did that smile, giving Mikel an idea that this was not good.

"It will be us against you two in the ring!!! With a big stipulation: if we win, then everyone will know a big secret about you, Dragonfire." Said Hammer.

Mikel replied: "you wanna go? Well then, let's kick the tires and start the fires and get this match going!!!"

**Shocking isn't it?!!! I figured you would probably want that. The match is in chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Redemption and Partnership **

Mikel was in the ring first along with Vince in this newly appointed matchup. Mikel knew of the consequences if they lost, so he put his mind to the point where every move was critical. Every move.

Mikel started with boxing punches, some kicks, followed by a slam and the Sweeper, a move where you slide between them and take them down. He tagged his partner.

Jake decided more on clotheslines and body slams. In other words, the strategy was based on two parts: planned out moves(Mikel) and strength(Jake). It seemed a good idea, until Jake accidentally knocked out the ref along with Vince.

"Damn. This aint good." Mikel said and he was right. Hammer was holding something. Something black and smooth. He showed it to Jake, and all of a sudden, Jake loses consciousness. Mikel soon realized it was sphinx hair: a dragon's very big weakness.

Now pissed, Mikel made a "tag" on his partner, then beat the living hell out of both of his opponents. He ended it with his Triple Threat Kick, the Powerkick, followed by his Marine Lock, which made Vince tap out. Hammer was knocked out by a chair and was thrown out of the ring, blood rushing out of his forehead. Mikel was happy. He was victorious.

As he celebrated, Jake was conscious (and surprisingly still in dragon form) and realized what happened.

"How did you do it?" Jake asked in bewilderment.

"Put it this way. Cheat and I'll kick your ass." Replied Mikel in the easiest tone possible.

"Here. You can have it back: you definitely earned it" Jake stated as the WWE Title was given back to Mikel.

"Thanks. You know, we really need to go into tag team matches. What do you say, _partner?_" Mikel asked as he held out a hand.

Mikel recognized the confidence in his friend as he replied to Mikel "You got it!!!"

**The End…for now. **

**Please review the story. There could be a third (and final) story to this. Peace Out!!! **


End file.
